


glowing eyes

by gothroughtheladydoor



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, emo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothroughtheladydoor/pseuds/gothroughtheladydoor
Summary: Brendon has made a mistake, and the rest of the emo quartet helps him out.





	1. I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT HE FOUND ME

**Author's Note:**

> It starts

Our lord and savior Beebo settled down onto the couch. He was home alone, and he intended to do what he felt. He jumped into the air and gracefully threw his pants and shirt off, and changed into his favorite I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME shirt, doing a backflip on the way down, before sticking the landing. He turned off all the lights, and fell down onto the comfortable couch, sinking into its plushyness. Bringing a soft MCR blanket he got from Hot Topic up to his chin, and sticking out his feet, he turned on the TV. He was about to change it to his favorite channel, (Sprout JR) when the front door opened.  
“Urie, I’m home!!” Ryro shouted in his angelic soft comforting soothing amazing beautiful voice.  
Breadbin almost screamed. He couldn’t let Ryro see him like this, wearing a IDKHBTFM shirt and watching Sprout jr! It was shameful, and embarrassing! He screeched as Ryro walked into the room, turning on the bright lights., he screeched. Ryro was wearing a white button up shirt and a striped yellow scarf and carrying a couple of bags. Walking over to Beebo, not noticing how he kept the blanket all the way up to his chin, Ryro asked in a playful tone,  
“Whatcha doin’, Urie?”  
Trying to sound casual, Beebo pointed to the TV, wiping the sweat off his giant forehead as he brought his hand back into the blanket. “I was about to start watching TV, want to join?”  
“Of course! Just come help me unload the groceries, and take that blanket off! It's too hot in here!”  
“Alright! One second”

Before Breadbin had a chance to object, Ryro took his had out of the blanket, and dragged him off the couch.  
The blanket fell to the floor.  
The bags fell to the floor, spilling cans of cheese whiz as Ryros hands went limp.  
Brendon hung his head in shame, preparing himself for what was to come.  
“Urie, what are you wearing?”  
“A Shirt.” Breadbin mumbled.  
“And what does it say on it?”  
Even more quiet,”I don't know how but they found me..”  
“And what is that?”  
Barely audible.”A Band”  
“EXCUSE ME I THOUGHT THE YOUNG VEINS WAS YOUR FAVORITE BAND WHO IS THIS BAND HOW COULD YOU URIE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME???!?!?!11!1!?/???!/1!!!!!1111!1111!!!”  
With that outburst, Ryan quickly gathered his cheese whiz, trying to not let Breadbin see his running eyeliner and mascara. Beebo saw.

“Wait, Ryan! I need you! Let me expLAIN! He put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, trying to stop him from walking out the door. Ryro shook it off, and grabbed his car keys on the way out. 

Beebo opened his eyes, wiping the crust away from all 3 of them. His eyes focused. He was on the floor of the hallway in front of the door. Confused, he sat up. It was like it opened up the waterfall of memories. He got up, slipping in a puddle of tears. Ryro was gone. He was really gone. Beebo was about to go take a shower when he heard a knock on the door. He changed his pace and opened the door, unaware of how bad he looked.  
“Hey! Do you want to start a baann-” Joe Trohman stood there, and took in the scene before him. The forgotten jar of cheez whiz, the blanket on the floor, beebo's shirt, and finally beebo's sad, tired face.  
“Oh bb,Im so sorry ;(.” He realized he knocked on the wrong door. (Thet little fedorah loving shit had given him the wrong address. Patricia- Peter-jemima- Patrick! And now he had to deal withh whatever this was.) Joe tentatively reached out to give a comforting hug, and Beebo collapsed into his arms, sobbing.  
“”Ryro left- I mae a misake- i shouln hae doen this- wha do i do- hepl me cupcake princess H E L P.” Joe could barely understand his old school friend.  
“Hey now, you're ok, yeah ok I'll help you.”


	2. Totally Not a Group Chat for Emo Band Memebers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe helps Brendon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im doing

Chapter 2: Totally Not a Group Chat for Emo Band Memebers

Joe lifted Beebo up and rocked him like a baby until he fell asleep. Joe put him down carefully and opened up the super secret chatting app called Totally Not a Group Chat For Emo Band Members. The first thing he noticed was that Ryro had left the chat. He frowned. Looking at Beebo, curled up on the floor, he decided that he would need help helping Beebo.  
-CupcakeFro: Guys i just found Beebo in his apartment and he needs help. Apparently Ryan left him, for reasons unknown. 

Immediately he got a response. 

-OurlordandsaviorBeebo: Joe you know Im still here right?

Joe looked down at Beebo, startled that he was awake. 

Beebo shrugged, “The vibration woke me up.” and winked.

Joe quickly removed him from the chat. Then he proceeded to tell the rest of the emo lords what had happened. They all sympathised, and agreed to get the couple from hell back together. Joe arranged a meeting spot for them all to get together, and got to work.  
“Up you go!” Joe said as he shoved Beebo into his fro.   
His screams slowly got quieter, until they weren't there at all.   
He texted the group chat again, asking for everyone's addresses.  
He was about to leave when he felt a buzz.

-RyroisthebestpersonintheuniverseaccordingtoBeebo: Bitch  
-RyroisthebestpersonintheuniverseaccordingtoBeebo: Ill never speak to Urie ever again after what he did to me.

Joe put his phone in his pocket, shaking his head. What a sad situation.  
When Joe had collected all the emo saviors, he turned on find my phone for Ryro, and followed it. There were a lot of obstacles, like the sunglasses kiosk at the mall, Beebo tumbling out of his fro and opening his forehead asking for cheese whiz. Also when they saw milk, and Beebo started freaking out and crying and sobbing. finally, one night joe stopped and hung his head, letting them fall out of his fro. he took role, making sure Gerard and mikey way, ray toro, frank iero, beebo, patrick stump, emo wentz, andy hurley,and tyjo and josh were there. he had also picked up frank gioia ,because if anyone knows about ryden, it’s him. 

they took in their surroundings and saw men dressed as women, looking like snatched shisters, and women dressed as men, along with other people. they had found themselves a drag race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just finished A Splitting of the Mind and it was so good i hope this can somehow live up to that
> 
> it probably wont tbh tho


	3. Ryros Drag Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryro’s back

Ryan sassily walked up to them.

“ What do you want Urie. “  
looking from Joe to Breadbin.  
“I already told you im not talking to him again”.   
Joe decided to not tell Ryan he just spoken to Beebo.  
Suddenly Peep stood up and asked Ryro   
“Dude. You HAVE to teach me how to do make up like that.”

Ryro looked at him  
“I guess i have time tomorrow…”  
“Great! See you then! Does 10:00 sound good?”  
“If its in the morning, yeah.”  
“Ok cool!”  
Pete sat down, looking pleased with himself. The rest of the group took in Ryros appearance. He had full on drag makeup. He had redrawn his eyebrows higher, and he had a yellow/orange eyeshadow look going on. His eyeline was emo as normal, and his eyelashes were as long as a tree, or forest, if you will. His lipstick was matte orange. He was looking like a snatched shister, because of his cheekbone makeup and highlighter. Beebo realized he was impersonating a can of chese whiz. A skin-tight sexy red dress hugged his body, and stopped right in the middle of his bare, shaved legs. The group realised they wanted to be taught, and they all voiced this very loudly. Ryro sighed and grumbled he would have a class for all of them tomorrow, and the makeup would be provided. They all cheered and Joe started thinking up a plan to get Beebo and Ryro back together

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda inspired by golden days by RydenTrashProductions on youtube you should go check them out.


End file.
